Phineas and Ferb: The Karaoke Machine 3000
by Detective Rysposito
Summary: The boys decide to build a karaoke machine, so the PnF gang can bust out some tunes. rated T for possible kiss. Phinbella, Canderemy, Fernessa and more!
1. Collision of Worlds

**I got this idea last night at 3:00 in the morning while listening to "Collision of Worlds" from the movie Cars 2. It reminded me so much of Phineas and Ferb, so I thought it would be really cool if they sang it together. I really had no idea on how I was going to create a story with Phineas and Ferb singing this song so I had the idea of karaoke. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, sadly. Dx **

Ages

Candace: 20

Vanessa: 20

Phineas: 16

Ferb: 16

Isabella: 16

Buford: 16

Baljeet: 16

Chapter One: "Collisions of Worlds"

For a whole week it has been raining in Danville, but two bright creative boys could no longer stand it. They created a 4 ft tall weird looking box with wires and buttons all over of it, that hooked up to the television.

They had called their closet friends to come over and test out this new machine. Everybody was able to come except fro Baljeet; who was at a summer school session, but would be arriving later.

Now Isabella was sitting on her boyfriend; Phineas' lap and smiling as she watched Ferb hook the odd looking machine up.

Buford was sitting on the floor with a grumpy look on his face because he was not able to give his nerd a wedgie.

Candace was sitting next to her fiancé; Jeremy who was holding his fiancé's hand while gently rubbing her palm with his thumb.

Vanessa was leaning her back against the couch next to her ex-boyfriend Johnny who came to win back his ex-girlfriend

Nobody really knows how but Irving was standing right behind Ferb breathing on his shoulder as his plugged the last wire in.

Ferb stood back and smiled as he admired the work he had completed.

"Umm… Phineas what is this exactly?" Isabella asked curiously. Phineas motioned for her to move off her lap, and when she did he stood in front of everybody and placed a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"This is The Karaoke Machine!" Phineas paused a moment before adding "3000".

"Very original Pointy!" Buford announced sarcastically.

Phineas ignored this comment and continued "Type the song you would like to song on the keyboard on the back, and then grab a microphone and start singing away!"

"Really Phin, that's why we're all here to sing karaoke?" Candace asked.

"3000" Ferb added with a smirk. Candace rolled her eyes "Whatever"

"Well, it's been raining for a week and Ferb and I decided that we missed all of hanging out, ya know?" Phineas pointed out.

"Ugh, fine but I get to sing first" She demanded.

"Actually, Candace, Ferb and I already have a song and we were going sing first so you can sing second, okay?"

She folded her arms and sighed. "hmp!"

Phineas laughed at his sister's reaction and then turned his attention to Ferb "Are we ready?" Ferb gave his brothers a thumbs-up and pressed the start button on the box.

The music started playing for several seconds and the lyrics appeared on the screen before Phineas started singing.

Phineas: "At the first sign of the morning light, Old Glory's in the sky" He sang holding up a miniature Old Glory.

Ferb: "Across the pond, it's afternoon and the Union Jack flies high". He was also holding miniature flag, but his was a Union Jack.

Phineas: "We're on our first cup of coffee"

Ferb "We're on our third cup of tea"

Phineas: "And we can't pretend to live on different planets, you and me"

Ferb: "In this collision of worlds"

Phineas: "Watch the new day dawn on a distant shore."

Ferb: "In this collision of worlds"

Phineas: "Oh you can't sit this out no more"

Ferb: "Abbey Road"

Phineas "Route 66"

Phineas: "CIA"

Ferb: "MI6"

Phineas: "Right lane"

Ferb: "Left lane"

Ferb: "Metric"

Phineas: "Imperial"

Ferb: "Pounds"

Phineas: "Dollars"

Phineas: "Howdy"

Ferb: "Cheerio"

Phineas: "A v8 growls"

Ferb: "To a v12 screams"

Phineas: "Hail to the chief"

Ferb: "Well, God save the Queen"

Phineas: "Cops"

Ferb: "Bobbies"

Phineas: "Tabasco"

Ferb: "Wasabi"

Buford joined in and shouted "Pistachio ice cream" The kids laughed as Phineas and Ferb continued their song.

Ferb: "In this collision of worlds"

Phineas: "Well it's too late and you can't stop it now"

Ferb: "In this collision or worlds"

Phineas: "Yeah find a place and just watch it now"

Phineas and Ferb: "Watch it now"

Phineas: He pointed to Ferb and sang "Yeah, well you're a good ole' boy"

Ferb: He pointed right back, "Yeah you're a decent bloke"

Ferb: "I say it's irony"

Phineas: "I say it's a joke"

Phineas: "When I look around, now I can see…"

Both boys put their arms around each other's shoulders and sang in unison "We ain't so different you and me…"

Phineas turned around and crossed his arms "Meat and potatoes"

Ferb also turned and crossed his arms "Bangers and Mash"

Phineas: "Dollars"

Ferb: "Pounds"

Ferb: "Dosh"

Phineas: "Cash"

Ferb: "Autobahn"

Phineas: "to the rising sun"

Phineas: "The I10"

Ferb: "To the M1

Phineas: "Congress"

Ferb: "Parliament"

Phineas: "President"

Ferb: "The Queen"

Ferb: "Petrol, you say-"

Phineas: "gasoline"

Ferb: "Now grab your bird"

Phineas: "And get your girl"

Phineas and Ferb: "Now, it's a smaaallll world"

Ferb: "Collision of worlds"

Phineas: "Watch the new day dawn on a distant shore"

Ferb: "In this collision of worlds"

Phineas: "No, you can't sit his out no more"

Ferb: "In this collision of worlds

Phineas: "It's too late, and you can't stop it now"

Ferb: "Collision of worlds"

Phineas: "Find you a lace and watch it now, watch it now"

Ferb: Yeah now

Phineas: "Ohh ohh, ohh ohhh"

Ferb: "Ohh Ohhh"

When the music ended Phineas and Ferb high fived and shared a smile. "Dude, that was awesome!" Phineas cheered.

"How did you find a song that fit you two perfectly?" Candace wondered.

Phineas smiled and said "Well after all we are decent blokes,"

"and good ole' boys" Ferb finished for his brother.

Phineas smiled and gave his brother a hug, Ferb gave him one right back, "Now if you don't mind I'm going to grab my bird and watch Candace sing." Phineas said "You can get your girl-" He stopped short with a smirk, "oh, that's right you don't have a girl." Phineas teased Ferb.

Ferb was about to strangle Phineas when the doorbell rang. Phineas ran to the door and opened it to find Baljeet.

"Hey, sorry I'm late. What'd I miss?" Baljeet asked looking around. He yelped when he felt his underwear being pulled upwards.

"This" Buford said grinning behind Baljeet.

"You also missed Phineas and Ferb's great performance!" Vanessa piped in.

Baljeet just groaned.

**Alright, that's the first chapter. I was thinking about doing "You Can Let Go Now Daddy" for Candace, but I'm not sure. If anybody has any suggestions, I would be happy to hear what you think. **

**Okay so I just fell in love with this song when I heard the ending credits to Cars 2. **

**Some of these phrases I have no idea what they mean, so I used the internet and previous knowledge. If I got one confused when Phin should've sang it instead of Ferb or vice versa just tell me and I'll gladly change it. xDDDDD**


	2. Our Song

**I know how I said I was probably going to do "You Can Let Go Now Daddy" but I really wasn't in the mood to write a depressing chapter. Sorry for all of you who were looking forward, if somebody really wants her to sing that song the, PM and I'll write a chapter up with her singing that song. ;) **

**I didn't think I was going to be able to find time to type another chappy but I found time. So yup, after this I may start on the next chapter and then finish my HW later or after dinner. **

** Reviews **

**doitallandthensome- I love that song too, that's why I choose it. Thanks for clarifying to me that I got all of the words correct; I wasn't sure. xDDD I've always wanted to go to the UK xDDDDD**

**hopeman12- I will gladly do that song. I have it all planned out in my head. **

**WordNerd93- Thanks for the luck and I listened that song and I love it, but something is telling me to have Phinny sing it but then the other half is like "no, no, let Ferb sing it" I'm really confused, I'm going to ask the reader's opinions. But if you know who would want to sing it then tell me I'll definitely arrange it!**

**PhineasAndFerbFan114- I'll try to work something out so I can fit that song in ;) xDDDD**

**BroadwayFanGirl91- You can still use your idea it's okay you had the same idea, so you should be allowed to use it xDDDD**

**sldlovespnf15- thnx, yelp here's the nxt chappy**

**MidnightMoonshyne- I know right? I heard this song, and I was like this totally reminds me of PnF, but then again everything reminds me of PnF! xDDDD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Phineas and Ferb, but of course you already know that ;) **

**xDDDDDD**

Chapter Two: Our Song

"Okay, you've had you're moment of glory, now it's my time to shine!" Candace announced as she skipped over to the microphone.

Phineas smiled and sat back down next to his girlfriend. She smiled and informed him, "I'm going to sing you a song after Candace."

Phineas smirked and replied "I can't wait!"

Ferb eyed his brother; not forgetting what he had told him before, and sat in the empty seat next to Vanessa. When she noticed him sit she looked over and told him how great he had done on that song. Over the past years of hanging out Ferb and Vanessa had become great friends. He was always there for her and she was there for him.

Just recently Vanessa discovered Johnny had been cheating on her, and when she was all alone in her room all day, Ferb would come by everyday (much to Doof's dismay) and check up on her.

Johnny had apologized but Vanessa didn't want to hear any of his crap anymore, she was sick of it.

Behind him Ferb could see Johnny giving him glares and death stares, but Ferb just ignored him and continued to listen to the sweet sound of Vanessa's voice.

He nodded as she told him a cool pair of black leather boots in the mall she saw until Candace cleared her throat, "Okay, everybody," When she caught their attention she continued. "I dedicate this song to Jeremy" She announced looking over at her loving husband who was turning a deep shade of red.

The music started playing and she sang along getting the rhythm perfect.

"I was riding shotgun, with my hair undone in the front seat of his car." She began singing,

"He's got a one-hand feel on the steering wheel, the other on my heart" She sang placing a hand over her heart.

"I look around turn the radio down, he says; baby is something wrong?"

"I say nothing, I was thinking, how we don't have song" She trailed off smiling at Jeremy.

"And he says, our song is the slamming screen doors, sneaking out late, tapping on your window." She pretended to rap her knuckles on an imaginary window.

"When we're on the phone and you talk real slow 'cause it's late and your momma don't know" She sang shaking her head.

"Our song is the way you laugh. The first date 'Man, I didn't kiss her and I should have'"

"And when I got home, before I said amen, asking God if he could play it again."

"I was walking up the front porch steps after everything that day had gone wrong and trampled on and lost and thrown away." She shrugged her shoulders as in saying 'Everything can't always be perfect'

"Got to the hallway, well on my way to my lovin' bed"

"I almost didn't notice all the roses and the note that said…"

"Our song is the slamming screen doors, sneaking out late, tapping on your window, when we're on the phone and you talk real slow 'cause it's late and your momma don't know" She started to shake her hips to the beat.

"Our song is the way you laugh. The first date 'Man, I didn't kiss her and I should have'"

"And when I got home, before I said amen, asking God if he could play it again."

When the instrumental part came up she skipped over to her husband and gave him a peak on the cheek and skipped over o the front of the room and winked at him before continuing the song.

"I've heard every album, listened to the radio; waited for something to come along…"

"…That was good as our song, 'cause our song is the slamming screen doors, sneaking out late, tapping on his window, when we're on the phone and he talks real slow, 'cause it's late and his momma don't know."

"Our song is the way he laughs. The first date 'Man, I didn't kiss her and I should have'"

"And when I got home, before I said amen, asking God if he could play it again."

"Play it again…" she repeated stretching her arm in the air like singers do when the song is about to come to an end. "Ohh, yeah, I was riding shotgun with my hair undone in the front seat of his car. I grabbed a pen and an old napkin and wrote down our song…"

She ended, with a huge smile on her face. "That was so much fun! Can I go again?"

"Sorry Candace, but I'm singing to Phineas next!" Isabella called already jumping out of her seat to claim the microphone.

"Darn, I was going to go next," Buford grumbled "I have a great song picked out!"

"Is the song called 'Let's Bully Baljeet Until He Cries'?" Baljeet asked nervously, on the bridge on actually crying.

Buford licked his pointer finger and stuck it in 'Jeet's ear, giving him a wet-willy. "Nah, that's just my hobby." He replied pulling his finger out of Baljeet's ear and walking away leaving behind a whimpering Baljeet.

**Sorry if it was short, but the next chapter will be probably be short too, but then while Buford sings we get into Johnny being peeved off at Ferb for winning Vanessa from him, when Ferb doesn't even think of it as a competition. He's a gentlemen, why would he?**

**Anyways on other notes, WordNerd93 gave me the idea of the song "Telling the World" from the movie Rio, but the big question is;**

**Should Phinny sing it to Izzy**

**Or Should Ferbooch sing ti to Vanessa? **

**Listen it and tell me what you think xDDDD**

**I will do requests, but does anybody know of any songs that are stalkery, or… describe someone's love for PnF in a weird way? Basically, does anybody know a song for Irving to song?**

**I have a perfect song for Izzy to sing to Phin, it just so perfect in every single way. ;)**


	3. Perfect Two

**Hey look Two updates in less than an hour or so xDDDD**

**I couldn't wait another day to post this! I love this song and just had to ya know? **

**Anways, no reviews to answer 'cause I posted this right after I posted the previous one!  
><strong>

**Send in what songs you think they should sing!**

**Chapter 3 Perfect Two**

Isabella grabbed the microphone and announced that she would be singing a song to Phineas.

Phineas leaned over the front of the couch towards Ferb. "Here that? She's singing a song to me!" He gloated.

Buford heard this and laughed "You could of had her singing songs to you when you were 10, if you only weren't so oblivious"

Phineas crossed his arms and pouted "I am not oblivious!" He defended.

Ferb grinned "Thank you for proving his point, Phin"

"Whatever…" He mumbled and turned his attention towards Izzy.

He heard the saw her starting up the song and started jumping in his seat like he was high on sugar.

"Excited are we?" Vanessa asked him in a teasing manner.

"I've never gotten serenaded to before!" He exclaimed

"If you keep, it up you'll never get it again" Buford said chuckling.

"Just stay cool and collected" Baljeet assured the young inventor.

"What do you know about serenading" Buford questioned him.

"I have a life _outside _you, ya know!" He said crossing his arms.

"Don't you mean _Ginger_?" Buford teased 'Jeet with a smirk.

Baljeet stuck his tongue out at Buford, which earned him a smack in the back of the head.

When the music started playing the kids turned their attention towards Isabella.

"This is for you, Phinny!" She called blowing him a kiss.

Phineas let out a squeal, "Okayyy…" Buford said slowing moving away from Phineas.

Isabella smiled and started to sing

"You can be the peanut butter to my jelly"

"You can be the butterflies, I feel in my belly" 

"You can be he captain and I can be your first mate"

"You can be the chills that I feel on our first date"

"You can be the hero, and I can be your side kick"

"You can be the tear that I cry if we ever split"

"You can be the rain from the clouds when it's stormin'"

"Or you can be the sun when it shines in the morning"

"Don't know if I could ever be without 'cause boy, you complete me"

"And in time I know that we'll both see, that we're all we need"

"Cause you're the apple to my pie"

"You're the straw to my berry"

"You're the smoke to my high"

She smile and pointed at Phineas "And you're the one I want marry"

She placed her hand on her heart "Cause you're the one for me, for me"

"And I'm the one for you, for you"

"You take the both of us, of us"

"And we're the perfect two"

"We're the perfect two"

"We're the perfect two"

"Baby, me and you"

"We're the perfect two"

"You can be the prince and I can be your princess"

"You can be the sweet tooth and I can be your dentist"

"You can be the shoes and I can be the laces"

"You can be the hearts that I spill on the pages"

"You can be the vodka and I can be the chaser

"You can be the pencil and I can be the paper"

"You can be as cold as the winter weather"

"But, I don't care as long as we're together"

"Don't know if I could ever be without 'cause boy, you complete me"

"And in time I know that we'll both see, that we're all we need"

"Cause you're the apple to my pie"

"You're the straw to my berry"

"You're the smoke to my high"

She smile and pointed at Phineas "And you're the one I want marry"

She placed her hand on her heart "Cause you're the one for me, for me"

"And I'm the one for you, for you"

"You take the both of us, of us"

"And we're the perfect two"

"We're the perfect two"

"We're the perfect two"

"Baby, me and you"

"We're the perfect two"

"You know that I'll never doubt ya"

"And ya know that I think about ya"

"And ya know I can't live without ya"

"Nooooo,Ohhhhh"

"I love the way that you smile"

"And maybe in just a while"

"I can se me walk down the aisle"

"Cause you're the apple to my pie"

"You're the straw to my berry"

"You're the smoke to my high"

She smile and pointed at Phineas "And you're the one I want marry"

She placed her hand on her heart "Cause you're the one for me, for me"

"And I'm the one for you, for you"

"You take the both of us, of us"

"And we're the perfect two"

"We're the perfect two"

"We're the perfect two"

"Baby, me and you"

"We're the perfect two"

She ended the song and started giggling. "Was that good, Phineas?" She asked him as she looked over and saw a huge grin spread across his face.

"I believe that's a 'yes'" Ferb inquired.

Phineas snapped out of his trance and ran up to Izzy and gave her a hug

"It was perfect" He said squeezing her in a tight embrace.

He pulled back and gave her a passionate kiss on the lips, she gave it right back. His hands got tangled up in her hair as she rubbed Phin's back as they kissed.

After several seconds that seemed like hours to Phineas and Isabella.

Buford yelled "Get a room!"

When the two love birds noticed the audience watching they both turned a bright red.

"Sheesh, love sick zombies these days" Buford muttered while standing up to play his song.

The couple walked back to sit down on the couch but before they sat down Phineas heard Ferb make an "Rrrwww" sound from below.

Phineas kicked him and was satisfied when he heard an "ouch" from Ferb down below.

"That's better," he said sitting down on the couch and when Izzy leaned her head on his shoulders he put his arm around her "much better!"

**Hehe Phinbella fluff, not the best written but it's fluff either way 3 **

**That was the bug Phinbella song I heard. It's really sweet. **

**I was looking up on Youtube for that song with pics of Phineas and Isabella in a slide show, any made one, or interested? I f you do I'd love to see it**


	4. The Lazy Song & Two Timin' Pig

**Hehehehehehe yayyyyyyyyyyy, another chapter. Longer than other chapters and I am proud xDDDDDD**

**Disclaimer I don't own anything!**

"Baljeet, play the music" Buford ordered grabbing the mic.

He quickly nodded his head and shot up towards the box and typed in Buford's song.

The kids smiled as they heard a familiar tune playing.

"This song fits you perfectly" Isabella noted.

"That's why I choose it." He stated simply.

"_**Today I don't feel like doing anything.**_

_**I just wanna lay in my bed. **_

_**Don't feel like picking up the phone, **_

_**so leave a message after the tone. **_

'_**Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything"**_

"Ferb, while he's singing, I'm gonna run to the bathroom" Vanessa whispered.

Ferb looked over at Vanessa and nodded his head.

When she was gone Johnny turned to Ferb. "She doesn't want you, she wants me. Her heart just fails to realize that right now."

Ferb rolled his eyes, "Why would she go back to you?"

Johnny just shrugged his shoulders and answered "She loves me"

"_**I'm gonna kick my feet up and stare at the fan, turn the TV on, throw my hand in my pants. Nobody's gonna tell me I can't"**_

Isabella cringed, "I will, trust me"

Ferb looked over at Johnny "you cheated ion her, she doesn't love you"

Johnny narrowed his eyes "I. Made. A. Mistake." He growled behind clenched teeth.

"I'm sorry to say this, but Vanessa's the one who made a mistake; dating you!" He said in a loud whisper.

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah"

"_**I'll be lounging on the couch, **_

_**Just chilling in my snuggie.**_

_**Click to MTV so they can teach me how to duggie. **_

'_**Cause in my castle I'm the freaking man!"**_

"Dude, by the end of the day, I'll have Vanessa back in my arms.

"SO now your betting on her"

Johnny thought for a brief moment "I guess you can put it that way…" He trailed off.

"It's not right" Ferb crossed his arms over his chest.

"I love her"

"No, you don't, if you truly loved her you'd treat her with the respect she deserves"

Johnny groaned "Oh, so all of a sudden you're Mr. Gentlemen?"

"_**Oh yes, I said it, I said it  
>I said it 'cause I can<strong>_

_**Today I don't feel like doing anything  
>I just wanna lay in my bed<br>Don't feel like picking up my phone, so leave a message at the tone  
>'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything<br>Nothing at all, nothing at all**_

_**Tomorrow I'll wake up, do some P90X  
>Find a really nice girl, have some really nice sex<br>And she's gonna scream out  
>This is great<br>(Oh my god, this is great")**_

"You made Vanessa cry!"

"I know I did."

"I bet you didn't cry- or even feel bad."

"Real men, don't cry"

"If you love her, you would"

"Now that I think about it I did cry…" He paused "Yep, I did."

Ferb gave him a look.

"I did!" He said in defense.

"Whatever"

"Dude, you wouldn't cry too if she broke your X-box?"

"_**Yeah, I might mess around  
>And get my college degree<br>I bet my old man will be so proud of me  
>But sorry pops, you'll just have to wait<strong>_

_**Oh yes, I said it, I said it  
>I said it 'cause I can"<strong>_

"How can you get your college degree, if you barley passed grammar school?" Isabella asked Phineas.

"Beats me"

"_**Today I don't feel like doing anything  
>I just wanna lay in my bed<br>Don't feel like picking up my phone, so leave a message at the tone  
>'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything<strong>_

_**No, I ain't gonna comb my hair  
>'Cause I ain't going anywhere<br>No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no**_

_**I'll just strut in my birthday suit  
>And let everything hang loose<br>Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
>Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah<strong>_

_**Oh, today I don't feel like doing anything  
>I just wanna lay in my bed<br>Don't feel like picking up my phone, so leave a message at the tone  
>'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything<strong>_

_**Nothing at all  
>Nothing at all<br>Nothing at all"**_

Buford ended, bowing waiting or applause, when he saw Ferb and Johnny arguing.

"She always loved me!" Johnny shouted loudly.

"Until you cheated on her!"

"Will you forget that?" He exclaimed throwing his hands in the air.

"I'll forget that when pigs fly!' Ferb snarled.

"He got ya there, Johnny, because you'll never be able to fly." Isabella smirked with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Burn!"

Johnny gave Baljeet a death glare.

He turned his attention back to Ferb pushing his finger hard on Ferb's chest, causing him to stagger back a bit. "By the end of the day, I'll beat you and win Vanessa!" He declared.

"Vanessa's heart is nothing to be fought over and toyed with"

"So that means you give up?"

"It's not a competition!"

"So, I win?" Johnny questioned with a smile.

Ferb was about to yell at Johnny when they heard a familiar voice from the doorway. "I'll tell you who wins" She said smugly.

"Vanessa, babe, how long have you been standing there?" Johnny asked nervously.

"Long enough to decide"

"It's me right?" He said glaring and pointing a finger at Ferb. "and not him"

"Buford, hand me the mic!"

"Not until I get an applause"

"Now, Buford!"

"Nope"

"Don't make me bring my niece here." Candace warned.

Buford's eyes widened. "Okay, okay here"

Once the song was set up and ready Vanessa smirked in Johnny's direction.

"_**I thought he was the ideal catch  
>He said we were a perfect match<br>I thought we had a love so sweet  
>Til I found out he was...<br>A big ol' cheat!"**_

_**"Hey everybody  
>Can ya dig?<br>This guy Johnny's a two timing pig."**_

_**"A cute punk rocker**_

_**With big dreamy eyes  
>But everything he said turns out to be<br>Lies"**_

_**"Now excuse me if  
>This sounds like a dis<br>But that fool don't even know how to kiss"**_

_**"He was datin' her  
>While he was datin' me.<br>Now that big loser is  
>History!"<strong>_

_**"Hey everybody  
>Can ya dig?<br>This guy Johnny's a two timing pig!"**_

She smirked at Johnny and then walked over to Ferb, smiling the whole way. When they met she threw her arms around him and gave him a long but soft kiss on the lips.

AT first Ferb's eyes was wide in shock, but he soon calmed himself and kissed back.

When they broke apart they just stared into each other's eyes for a while.

"It was you the whole time. I was so stupid, but you were right in front of me, and I was just too stupid to realize." Vanessa said out of breath.

"Don't blame yourself" Ferb said softly pushing a strand of hair from her eyes. "Because I wasn't always right in front of you, Johnny was in the way" He gave her another brief kiss on the lips.

"I love you, Ferb"

"I Love you too, Vanessa"

"Rrrwww"

"Phineas don't ruin the moment!" Isabella smacked his arm.

**Yayyyyyyyyyy finished another chapter. Take that Johnny! **

**Next chapter, Johnny' gonna sing a little song for Vanessa and Ferb, and maybe I'll add Ferb singing too. **


	5. Forget You and Telling the World

**This chapter has two songs! Yayyyyyyyyyyy!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything. **

"This is messed up!" Johnny shouted. "I should be with you, Vanessa. Not that freak." He gestured towards Ferb.

Ferb rolled his eyes in amusement. "Whatever, Johnny."

Johnny growled in frustration. "What does he have that OI don't?"

Vanessa narrowed her eyes at Johnny. "Many things, Johnny, he's a polite gentleman and he treats me with respect."

Johnny snorted "What, I didn't?" He asked playing stupid.

"No, you didn't. You cheated on me, for God's sake."

"You want to know something, Vanessa? I don't need you, I don't need anything. Hand me the freaking microphones" He yelled at Baljeet.

"Why do I always have to get the microphone? Do you people not have arms and legs? Get it yourself." Baljeet shouted at Johnny.

Johnny swore under his breath as he walked over the box and mic.

He glared at Ferb as the music played.

_I see you driving 'round town  
>With the girl I love and I'm like,<br>Forget you!  
>Oo, oo, oooo<br>I guess the change in my pocket  
>Wasn't enough, I'm like,<br>Forget you!  
>And forget her too!<br>Said, if I was richer, I'd still be with ya  
>ha, oh ain't that some shh?<br>ain't that some shh  
>And although there's pain in my chest<br>I still wish you the best with a...  
>Forget you!<br>Oo, oo, oooo  
><em>

He flipped Ferb the bird and made his way to Vanessa. _  
><em>

_Yeah I'm sorry, I can't afford a Ferrari,  
>But that don't mean I can't get you there.<br>I guess he's an Xbox, and I'm more Atari,  
>But the way you play your game ain't fair.<br>_

He pointed at her as he sang then ext line.

_I pity the fool that falls in love with you oh  
>(oh shh she's a gold digger)<br>Well  
>(just thought you should know ni***)<br>Ooooooh  
>I've got some news for you<br>Yeah go run and tell your little boyfriend  
><em>

He turned back to Ferb as he continued the song.

_I see you driving 'round town  
>With the girl I love and I'm like,<br>Forget you!  
>Oo, oo, oooo<br>I guess the change in my pocket  
>Wasn't enough, I'm like,<br>Forget you!  
>And forget her too!<br>Said, if I was richer, I'd still be with ya  
>ha, ain't that some shh?<br>(ain't that some shh)  
>And although there's pain in my chest<br>I still wish you the best with a...  
>Forget you!<br>Oo, oo, oooo  
><em>

He tried to push Ferb, but before he could Ferb grabbed his arm tightly and threw it back towards him. Johnny rolled his eyes and continued singing, but this time around to Vanessa.

_Now I know, that I had to borrow,  
>Beg and steal and lie and cheat.<br>Trying to keep ya, trying to please ya.  
>'Cause being in love with yo ass ain't cheap.<em>

_Now, I pity the fool that falls in love with you ohh  
>(oh shh she's a gold digger)<br>Well  
>(just thought you should know ni***)<br>Ooooooh  
>I've got some news for you<br>uh! I really hate you right now!  
><em>

Ferb crossed his arms as Johnny turned his way to continue singing.

_I see you driving 'round town  
>With the girl I love and I'm like,<br>Forget you!  
>Oo, oo, oooo<br>I guess the change in my pocket  
>Wasn't enough, I'm like,<br>Forget you!  
>And forget her too!<br>Said, if I was richer, I'd still be with ya  
>ha, oh ain't that some shh?<br>(ain't that some shh)  
>And although there's pain in my chest<br>I still wish you the best with a...  
>Forget you!<br>Oo, oo, oooo  
><em>

Johnny got down on his knees and sang to Vanessa.

_Now baby, baby, baby, why d' you wanna wanna hurt me so bad?  
>(so bad, so bad, so bad)<br>I tried to tell my mamma but she told me  
>"this is one for your dad"<br>(your dad, your dad, your dad)  
>Uh! Whhhy? Uh! Whhhy? Uh!<br>Why lady? Oh! I love you  
>I still Love you! Ohhhh...<br>_

He jumped to his feet to finish the last of the song towards Ferb.

_I see you driving 'round town  
>With the girl I love and I'm like,<br>Forget you!  
>Oo, oo, oooo<br>I guess the change in my pocket  
>Wasn't enough, I'm like,<br>Forget you!  
>And forget her too!<br>Said, if I was richer, I'd still be with ya  
>ha, ain't that some shh?<br>(ain't that some shh)  
>And although there's pain in my chest<br>I still wish you the best with a...  
>Forget you!<br>Oo, oo, oooo_

When he finished the song; nobody clapped for him. It was silent and the only thing tha could be heard was Johnny's heavy panting.

"Boo!" Buford yelled when it was becoming more of an awkward silence. "You stink!"

"Thank you everybody."

"It wasn't a compliment." Ferb snarled.

"I was being sarcastic."

Ferb rolled his eyes before grabbing the mic from his hand. "I believe it's my turn"

"Actually, it's my turn." Baljeet called but Isabella elbowed him in the ribs. "No, it's Ferb's turn."

"Thank you" Ferb said as he pressed buttons on his machine.

He stood up and smiled at Vanessa. "This is for you, love"

Vanessa couldn't help it when she let out a quiet 'aww'

_Every part in my heart I'm giving out  
>Every song on my lips I'm singing out<br>Any fear in my soul I'm letting go  
>And anyone who ask I'll let them know<em>

_She's the one, she's the one  
>I say it loud<br>She's the one, she's the one  
>I say it proud<em>

_Ring a bell, Ring a bell  
>For the whole crowd<br>Ring a bell, Ring a bell_

_I'm telling the world  
>That I've found a girl<br>The one I can live for  
>The one who deserves<em>

_Every part in my heart I'm giving out  
>Every song on my lips I'm singing out<br>Any fear in my soul I'm letting go  
>And anyone who ask I'll let them know<em>

_She's the one, she's the one  
>I say it loud<br>She's the one, she's the one  
>I say it proud<em>

_Ring a bell, Ring a bell  
>For the whole crowd<br>Ring a bell, Ring a bell_

_I'm telling the world  
>That I've found a girl<br>The one I can live for  
>The one who deserves<em>

_To give all my heart  
>A reason to fly<br>The one I can live for  
>A reason for life<em>

_Oe oh oe oh  
>Yeah yeah<br>Oe oh oe oh  
>Yeah yeah<br>Oe oh oe oh  
>Yeah yeah<em>

Ferb smiled as he finished.

Vanessa ran up to him and wrapped him in a hug. "That was beautiful, honey."

He hugged her back. "Thanks, love."

Ferb picked his head up as and chuckled when he heard is brother's shouts

"Way to go Ferb! That's my brother! Woo hoo!" Phineas shouted, whistling loudly with his fingers.

"Really?" Buford asked sarcastically.

When Ferb looked at Phineas; Phineas gave him two thumbs-up.

Ferb smiled and gave Vanessa a kiss on the lips.

"Alright, alright, it's my turn!" Baljeet announced stealing the remote from Ferb.

**Review please?**


	6. The Great American Melting Pot Paparazzi

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I don't own Phineas and Ferb or either of the songs. I did change up the last one a bit, but that's it. Sorry about the format of the last song, it was being annoying and not functioning properly. **

* * *

><p>"Everybody quiet, please! I am finally able to sing my song and I'd love it if I had some attention." Baljeet called as he set up the song.<p>

"Whatever Nerd!"

Baljeet growled and ignored Buford's comment.

He smiled when the music started and ignored the groan that escaped from Buford. "Really, Nerd? This song?"

Baljeet stood up tall and proudly sang into the microphone.

"_My grandmother came from Russia__  
>A satchel on her knee,<br>My grandfather had his father's cap  
>He brought from Italy.<br>They'd heard about a country  
>Where life might let them win,<br>They paid the fare to America  
>And there they melted in."<em>

_"Lovely Lady Liberty  
>With her book of recipes<br>And the finest one she's got  
>Is the great American melting pot.<br>The great American melting pot."_

**_Baljeet spoke the next part. "America was founded by the English,  
>But also by the Germans, Dutch, and French.<br>The principle still sticks;  
>Our heritage is mixed.<br>So any kid could be the president."_**

_"You simply melt right in,  
>It doesn't matter what your skin.<br>It doesn't matter where you're from,  
>Or your religion, you jump right in<br>To the great American melting pot.  
>The great American melting pot.<br>Ooh, what a stew, red, white, and blue."_

_"America was the New World  
>And Europe was the Old.<br>America was the land of hope,  
>Or so the legend told.<br>On steamboats by the millions,  
>In search of honest pay,<br>Those 19th-century immigrants sailed  
>To reach the U.S.A."<em>

_"Lovely Lady Liberty  
>With her book of recipes<br>And the finest one she's got  
>Is the great American melting pot<br>The great American melting pot.  
>What good ingredients,<br>Liberty and immigrants."_

_"They brought the country's customs,  
>Their language and their ways.<br>They filled the factories, tilled the soil,  
>Helped build the U.S.A.<br>Go on and ask your grandma,  
>Hear what she has to tell<br>How great to be an American  
>And something else as well."<em>

_"Lovely Lady Liberty  
>With her book of recipes<br>And the finest one she's got  
>Is the great American melting pot<br>The great American melting pot."_

_"The great American melting pot.  
>The great American melting pot."<em>

Baljeet bowed at the end and said, "Thank you, I'll be here until my Mom calls me home!" He announced.

Phineas patted Baljeet on the back. "Great job, Buddy. That was a great choice!"

Baljeet shrugged his shoulders. "I thought you know because we're pretty much a melting pot it would be perfect. I am from India, Isabella is from Mexico, Ferb is from England and Buford is from…Well actually I'm not sure where you're from Buford…All I know is that your last name is Dutch…" Baljeet explained.

"Awesome!" Phineas cheered as he sat back down on the couch. "Alright, who's next?"

Before he could even finish his sentence Irving appeared out of thin air and shouted as he jumped up and down. "Oh! Oh! I do! I do!"

"Alright Irving, it's your turn I guess." Phineas said shrugging his shoulders.

When Irving eagerly grabbed the microphone and squealed Phineas turn to Ferb and frowned. "I'm going to regret this, aren't I?"

Ferb sighed and placed a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Yes, yes you will."

Phineas covered his face with his hands when he heard the music playing. But the scary part came next because Irving sounded exactly like Lady Gaga. Exactly.

_"We are the crowd,we're c-comin' out_

_Got my flash on, it's true _

_Need that picture of you_

_ It so magical, we'd be so fantastical"_

_ Leather and jeans,_

_garage glamorous_  
><em> Not sure what it means<em>  
><em> But this photo of us it don't have a price<em>  
><em> Ready for those flashing light<em>  
><em> 'Cause you know that baby, I<em>

_ I'm your biggest fan,_

_I'll follow you until you love me_  
><em> Papa, paparazzi<em>  
><em> Baby, there's no other two brothers<em>

_you know that I'll meet_  
><em> I'm Your papa-paparazzi<em>

_ Promise I'll be kind_  
><em> But I won't stop until you two are mine<em>  
><em> Baby, you'll be famous,<em>

_chase you down until you love me_  
><em> Papa- paparazzi<em>

_ I'll be your girl backstage at your show_  
><em> Velvet ropes and guitars<em>  
><em> Yeah, cause you're my rock star in between the sets<em>  
><em> Eyeliner and cigarettes<em>

_ Shadow is burnt, yellow dance and we turn_  
><em> My lashes are dry, purple teardrops I cry<em>  
><em> Cause you know that baby, I<em>

_ I'm your biggest fan,_

_I'll follow you until you love me_  
><em> Papa, paparazzi<em>  
><em> Baby, there's no other brothers, you know that I'll meet<em>

_ I'm Your papa-paparazzi_

_ Promise I'll be kind_  
><em> But I won't stop until you two are mine<em>  
><em> Baby, you'll be famous, chase you down until you love me<em>

_ Papa, paparazzi_

_ Real good, we dance in the studio_  
><em> Snap, snap to that shit on the radio<em>  
><em> Don't stop for anyone<em>  
><em> We're plastic but we still have fun<em>

_ I'm your biggest fan,_

_I follow you until you love me_  
><em> Papa, paparazzi<em>  
><em> Baby, there's no other brothers, you know that I'd meet<em>

_ I'm Your papa-paparazzi_

_ Promise I'll be kind_  
><em> But I won't stop until you two are mine<em>  
><em> Baby, you'll be famous,<em>

_chase you down until you love me_  
><em> Papa-paparazzi"<em>

Irving giggled uncontrollably when he finished. He ran over to Phineas and Ferb and gave them a huge hug before snapping a perfect and running out the door screaming. "I need to post this on my blog!"

They all awkwardly watched as Irving ran through the street squealing.

"Well, I'm glad that's over..."

* * *

><p><strong>I didn't really have a specific person saying that last line; you can make whoever you want to say it. You can even comment and tell me!<strong>

**Any other suggestions? I think I may be wrapping this story up soon. **

**R&R please. **


	7. Woman Like You, Take a Bow, With Me

**Sorry it's been so long. This is the final installment. I don't own With Me, Take a Bow or Woman Like You.**

**Oh and happy birthday to Ashley Tisdale the voice of Candace (duh!)**

* * *

><p>Jeremy cleared his throat standing up, "Okay, so how about me?"<p>

Phineas smiled and extended his arm holding the microphone. "Sure thing, Jer." He said with a smile.

Jeremy nodded graciously and took it from his brother-in-law's hand before looking at Candace. "This is for you, sweetie."

"_Sometimes I feel just like a fly in a soup bowl  
>Sometimes I feel like I'm on top of a heap<br>Sometimes I feel like I'm the king of the castle  
>Sometimes I feel like just a bump on a street<br>I got my highs and lows  
>Some days it's touch and go<br>But baby, this I know_

_"When you're with me  
>I feel like singing<br>It's like I'm swinging the whole planet on the end of my chain  
>Oh, when you kiss me<br>My head starts spinnin'  
>It's like you're sending the adrenaline<br>Straight to my brain  
>And it feels right as rain<br>All my worries wash away  
>When you're with me<em>

_"You are a lazy summer day on a porch swing  
>You are a night running wild on the town<br>My red Ferrari racing me down a back street  
>My pick-me-up when I'm a little bit down<br>No matter where I go, whatever dice I roll  
>Baby, this I know<em>

_"When you're with me  
>I feel like singing<br>It's like I'm swinging the whole planet on the end of my chain  
>Oh, when you kiss me<br>My head starts spinnin'  
>It's like you're sending the adrenaline<br>Straight to my brain  
>And it feels right as rain<br>All my worries wash away  
>When you're with me<em>

_"I got my highs and lows  
>No matter where I go<br>But baby, this I know_

_"When you're with me  
>I feel like singing<br>It's like I'm swinging the whole planet on the end of my chain  
>Oh, when you kiss me<br>My head starts spinnin'  
>It's like you're sending the adrenaline<br>Straight to my brain  
>And it feels right as rain<br>All my worries wash away  
>When you're with me<em>

_"When you're with me  
>When you're with me<br>I feel like singing  
>My head starts spinnin'<br>Feels right as rain  
>When you're with me."<em>

Candace smiled once he was finished and ran up to him kidding h multiple times on his cheek. He laughed and asked, "So did you like it?"

She brought him in for a kiss on the lips and smiled. "I loved it, honey." He took her hand and started to lead her to their chair they had been sharing.

Before they reached there, Johnny had to comment. "How 'bout you come sit on my lap, babe?" He raised his eyebrows with a grimy smirk on his face.

She scoffed and rolled her eyes. "I'd rather kids a pig." She went to turn around, but she stopped and said. "It would actually be the same feeling, but at the pig has manners." She winked at the baffled teen before scooting in on Jeremy's lap.

Buford laughed, "You just got dissed by a girl!"

Vanessa rolled her eyes. "You were just begging for me back, but now all of a sudden you're hitting on Candace? Bull." She said walking to Phineas, "Phineas, I know I already sang, but he needs to hear this."

Phineas smiled. "But of course."

"Woah!" Johnny called standing up. "How 'come she gets to sing again? If she sings again, I'll sing again; it'll be anarchy!"

Ferb slowly walked over to him. "Sit down." He narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms looking down on Johnny. Johnny in return mumbled a few cusses and say down. Ferb smiled and turned to Vanessa. "Continue, Love."

She nodded before the music started.

_"You look so dumb right now.  
>Standing outside my house.<br>Trying to apologize,  
>You're so ugly when you cry.<br>Please, just cut it out._

_"Don't tell me you're sorry,  
>'Cause you're not.<br>Baby, when I know you're only sorry  
>you got caught. Ohh.<em>

_"You put on quite a show,  
>really had me going.<br>Now it's time to to go.  
>Curtains finally closing.<br>That was quite a show,  
>very entertaining, but it's over now.<br>So go and take a bow._

_"Grab your clothes and get gone.  
>Get gone, you better hurry up<br>before the sprinklers come on.  
>Talking 'bout, 'Girl, I love you. You're the one.<br>This just looks like a re run.  
>Please what else is on?<em>

_"Don't tell me you're sorry,  
>'Cause you're not.<br>Baby, when I know you're only sorry  
>you got caught. Ohh.<em>

_"You put on quite a show,  
>really had me going.<br>Now it's time to to go.  
>Curtains finally closing.<br>That was quite a show,  
>very entertaining, but it's over now.<br>So go and take a bow._

_"And the award for  
>the best liar goes to you!<br>For making me believe  
>that you could be<br>faithful to me.  
>Let's hear your speech out loud.<em>

_"You put on quite a show,  
>really had me going.<br>Now it's time to to go.  
>Curtains finally closing.<br>That was quite a show,  
>very entertaining, but it's over now.<br>So go and take a bow."_

"You go girl!" Isabella cheered her on from the sideline.

Vanessa smiled giving a thumbs up. "Thanks, Is."

"I didn't come here to be, be, humiliated by a girl. Okay? This is just ridiculous." He rolled his eyes.

Vanessa shrugged her shoulders. "Then leave." The others nodded and let a chorus of agreement.

He growled. "Fine, whatever you want. I'll be back." He hoisted him himself off the ground. But before he could reach the door, Ferb grabbed the back of his collar.

"No you won't be back." He said between his clenched teeth. "Oh and Johnny," He smiled.

"Hmm?"

"If you ever talk to my sister like that again, I will ever single tooth out of that rancid mouth. Are we clear?" He brought his face closer to Johnny's.

"Let me go!" He snarled and Ferb dropped him to the ground. Johnny pulled himself up trying to save some of his dignity before stomping out the door and slamming it shut.

Once he was gone, Ferb cleared his throat an dusted his hands on his pants. "So, um, who's next?"

Candace stood up and ruffled her brother's hair. "Thanks bro."

He shrugged his shoulders, "What are brothers for?"

Phineas chuckled. "Brother are for shutting up and listening to their brother sing finally."

Ferb rolled his eyes, "Whatever you say, Phin."

Phineas cleared his throat and turned the music on. "So shut up an listen." He smiled over at his brother.

_"Last night, outta the blue  
>Driftin' off to the evening news<br>She said, "Honey, what would you do  
>If you'd have never met me"<br>I just laughed, said "I don't know,  
>But I could take a couple guesses though"<br>And then tried to dig real deep,  
>Said, "Darling honestly...<em>

_I'd do a lot more offshore fishin'  
>I'd probably eat more drive-thru chicken<br>Take a few strokes off my golf game  
>If I'd have never known your name<br>I'd still be driving that old green 'Nova  
>I probably never would have heard of yoga<br>I'd be a better football fan  
>But if I was a single man<br>Alone and out there on the loose  
>Well I'd be looking for a woman like you."<em>

_I could tell that got her attention  
>So I said, "Oh yeah, I forgot to mention,<br>I wouldn't trade a single day  
>For 100 years the other way."<br>She just smiled and rolled her eyes,  
>Cause she's heard all of my lines<br>I said, "C'mon on girl, seriously  
>If I hadn't been so lucky, I'd be..<em>

_Shootin' pool in my bachelor pad  
>Playing bass in my cover band<br>Restocking up cold Bud Light_  
><em>For poker every Tuesday night, yeah<br>I'd have a dirt bike in the shed  
>And not one throw pillow on the bed<br>I'd keep my cash in a coffee can  
>But if I was a single man<br>Alone and out there on the loose  
>Well I'd be looking for a woman like you."<em>

_She knows what a mess I'd be if I didn't have her here  
>But to be sure, I whispered in her ear<br>"You know I get sick deep-sea fishin'  
>And you make the best fried chicken<br>I got a hopeless golf game  
>I love the sound of your name<br>I might miss that old green 'Nova  
>But I love watchin' you do yoga<br>I'd take a gold band on my hand  
>Over being a single man<br>Cause honestly I don't know what I'd do  
>If I'd never met a woman like you."<em>

"Phineas, that was amazing!"

Phineas blushed. "Thanks, Izzy."

Isabella smiled, hugging her boyfriend. "No problem."

Blakey cleared his throat, "I don't mean to ruin the moment, but now what? We all sang."

Buford made a fist. "Now we play a little game called, 'If anyone blabs about this I will personally beat them into next week."

Blakey shrieked covering his mouth. "My lips are sealed!"

Phineas sighed. "It's getting pretty late, so I guess it means we have to start heading home."

Ferb patted his brother's shoulder. "Don't worry, Phin. There are always other rainy days."

Phineas' espresso on brightened. "You're right, Ferb, you're absolutely right."

**That's a really crappy ending, but I didn't even plan for it to go this far to be honest. It was just something to work on when I had writers block for my other stories. So the sentences are choppy and I really just wanted to get this finished. So here ya go. Please leave one last review!**


End file.
